Pizza is a food enjoyed around the world by many people. When a pizza pie is ordered by a customer, it is typically baked and then put in a cardboard pizza box while still hot, for delivery to or pick-up by a customer. Transporting a freshly baked pizza can be challenging because the ingredients (especially when hot) tend to flow off the pizza pie if the pizza box is not kept reasonably level. A common place to rest a pizza box for transportation is on a seat surface of a transportation vehicle (car truck etc.), however, most seating surfaces are not level but tilted downward at the back to accommodate human ergonomics. So, if a freshly baked pizza in its box were placed on a seat surface for transportation, the ingredients usually flow off of the pizza during transportation. Worse yet, unless a pizza box is secured it often slides around on the seat banging into things or even falling off the seat during acceleration, deceleration, braking and/or turning of the transportation vehicle. So, a pizza pie can become compromised during transportation or even inedible if landing on the floor of the transportation vehicle. Accordingly, applicant believes there is a need to improve upon the means of containerization for transportation of fresh pizza pies.